


What you're made of.

by PumpkinSoldier



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Ignis Scientia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis Scientia Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: Nothing had prepared him for this.He'd heard whispers in the market, of the devastating attack against the Crown Prince, how his young advisor had pushed him out of the way and taken the blow himself.~☆~Cor takes in Ignis after an accident, and acquires himself a new son.
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	What you're made of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> This is for the second *ever* zine I was invited to be in! Thank you so so much to Ani for letting me be a part of this amazing project. Please be sure to check out everyone else's amazing work for this zine. 💙

"Marshal Leonis?" The quiet voice asked as he opened the front door. 

Cor felt the air leave his lungs at the sight. 

He was a soldier. 

He'd lived through a war. 

He'd fought the legendary blademaster, and  _ lived.  _

He'd witnessed people turning into daemons first hand. 

But  _ nothing  _ had prepared him for this. 

He'd heard whispers in the market, of the devastating attack against the Crown Prince, how his young advisor had pushed him out of the way and taken the blow himself. 

He didn't think much of it when Regis had asked him to take in the boy, care for him as he did Prompto. He didn't think much of it, but now he understood.

Ignis was blind. 

He knew that. 

He just never expected it to be so raw. 

Behind blackout glasses, Cor could see deep burn scars surrounding Ignis's left eye. Scars that he shouldn't have. Cor couldn't see his eyes behind them, he didn't know if he even wanted to. 

Ignis was seventeen. Only two years older than Prompto, and it tugged at Cor's heartstrings at what Ignis had been through. 

Ignis shouldn't be here. He should be by his Prince's side, helping him to prepare for the future, sneaking out and being rebellious like they did when they were younger. Having fun like a normal kid, or as normal as they could get.

Yet, here he was, standing in Cor's apartment, two Kingsglaive either side of him, one with a large overnight bag slung over his shoulder. 

It took Cor a moment to find his voice. "I'm not a Marshal anymore, kid. Just Cor is fine." 

Ignis lifted his head up, at a point above Cor's head, and bowed. "My apologies, Mar- _ Cor _ ." 

"It's okay, kid - no need to bow to me either. Would you like to come in and take a look around?" Cor paused, the words hanging in the air as Ignis didn't respond. "I meant uh-" 

"I know what you meant. There's no harm done." Ignis fiddled with something in his hands, it extended out into a long white cane, reaching out from Ignis's sternum to the floor. 

Cor moved aside, allowing Ignis to step into the apartment. The young boy turned back to the Kingsglaive. "May I have my bag?" 

The Glaive stepped forward, placing the bag strap into Ignis's open hand. "Do you need anything else, Ignis?" 

Ignis shook his head and looped the bag over his shoulder. "I'll be fine. Thank you, Libertus. My apologies for the inconvenience." 

"You're not an inconvenience," The other Glaive said, leaning in to ruffle Ignis's hair. "Take care, Iggy." 

"And you as well, Nyx." 

The Glaives took one last moment to say goodbye _ ,  _ before swiftly leaving. 

Cor shut the door and turned to Ignis. "I'll guide you around now?" 

"I can follow the sound of your voice. You...you won't let me trip over anything will you?" 

"Of course not," Cor assured. "I won't let anything happen to you." 

Ignis nodded in response, and toed off his shoes. He stood waiting. 

"Right, if you step forward and keep walking, you'll get to the living room. It's all open space, connected to the kitchen," Cor said. "Take three steps to your right, and uh, keep following me straight- you'll be in the kitchen. There's a small island on your left, the fridge is behind it. On your right is the oven, and straight ahead in the cabinet are the glasses and plates." 

Cor watched as Ignis stretched out a shaky hand, running fingertips along the kitchen counter surface. 

"If you turn around, I can show you where the bathroom is." 

Ignis nodded and allowed Cor to lead him through to the bathroom. They walked down a small hallway, Cor hovering behind Ignis, as the boy mapped out the different rooms. 

With a light touch to his shoulder, Cor led Ignis back toward the living room. 

"Bad news next, kid. There's still some things I'm sorting out for your room, it's not finished yet, and I'm afraid that I haven't been able to put your bed up yet," Cor admitted. "But, Prompto's offered a trade. He said he was happy to camp out on the floor while you take the bed." 

Ignis turned toward the sofa, hesitantly reaching out for it. "There's no need for me to disturb Prompto's rest. The sofa will suffice." 

"You sure, kid? You can take my room if you want-" 

"No!" Ignis cleared his throat. "No, thank you for the offer, but I...I don't wish to be a burden any more than I already am." 

"You aren't a burden Ignis. You know that, right?" 

There was an eerie silence between the two of them. 

Cor hated it. 

"Of course. I was just-" 

"Ignis, it's really no problem. I'll sleep out here-" 

Ignis shook his head. "No. Thank you, Cor but this will do." 

Cor sighed. He knew a losing battle when faced against one and arguing against Ignis seemed just that. "Alright. If you insist. So uh, I'm going to get started on dinner - Prompto should be home soon. You can get some rest if you'd like." 

"Might I help you instead?" Ignis asked, dropping his bag down onto the sofa. "I used to cook before, I'd - with your help, I'd like to learn again." 

Cor hesitated. Ignis had only recently just been let out of the Citadel med-ward. 

He shouldn't. 

He  _ really  _ shouldn't. 

But he heard the hope in Ignis's voice and caved. 

_ Damn it _ . 

Clarus was right. 

Fatherhood was making him soft.

"Alright." Cor said, smiling as Ignis's face lit up. "You'll have to get used to the layout first. So for now, you can just hand me things, okay?" 

Ignis beamed. He reached out a hand and grabbed onto Cor's arm, twisting his fingers into the soft material of his jumper. "Thank you, Cor." 

Cor paused for a moment, before ruffling Ignis's hair. "Don't mention it, kid. Come on, you ever had green curry soup?" 

Ignis hadn't, he'd admitted but was happy to learn the recipe. Cor stationed him to his side, and Ignis went around the kitchen, learning the layout in more detail. 

As they cooked, Ignis slowly opened up to Cor, he smiled and spoke, not about citadel life, but himself and what he liked. 

Not that there was ever any doubt, but Cor saw the brilliance of the boy that Regis had told him about. 

Prompto arrived not long after. He and Ignis took to each other like two peas in a pod.

It got to the point where he had to forcibly remove Prompto from the room so the two of them could at least pretend to get some sleep like normal people. 

It was around midnight when Cor found himself finally drifting off to sleep. But the sound of shattering glass drew him from it. 

He leapt out of bed, retrieved his katana from his beside. He checked Prompto's room first, sighing in relief as he was still fast asleep, then continued on into the living room, where the lights were on. 

Ignis was standing in the kitchen, fragments of glass lay shattered by his bare feet. He knelt down, hands reaching out to- 

"Don't move!" Cor hissed. It was harsher than he intended. Ignis flinched at it. "I'm going to come and get you, alright? Stay put-" 

"No!" Ignis cried out, straightening up. 

For the first time, Cor saw the harsh scars that marred Ignis's face, without his glasses blocking them. "No, please, I'm sorry. I-I can do it myself. Just tell me where to go." 

"Okay. Ignis, take a few steps to your left for me. Use the countertop as a guide. I'm leading you around the kitchen island." 

Ignis nodded, hands shaking as he reached for it, hesitantly taking steps away from the mess on the floor. 

"That's it, keep following it round." Cor took a small step forward, inching toward Ignis. "That's it, keep going, I'm going to hold out my hand for you." 

He grasped onto Ignis's hand and gently pulled him forward, out of the kitchen. "What were you doing in there anyway?" 

"I wanted some water," Ignis said, lowering his face. "I didn't want to bother you for it." 

"It's no bother, Ignis. Here, sit down, let me grab the first aid kit." Cor sat Ignis on the sofa, and made his way to the bathroom, grabbing the kit from the bathroom cupboard. 

"Dad?" Prompto yawned, standing in the doorway. "S'everything okay?" 

"It's okay, kid. Ignis just had a little accident with some glass. Nothing to worry about," Cor said. "Go back to bed, Prompto." 

Prompto ignored him, and followed behind as Cor made his way back to Ignis and knelt down in front of him. "I'm going to check the bottom of your feet, okay? I don't know if you stepped on anything." 

"I'm sorry," Ignis said again as Cor checked him over. They were a little red, nothing to worry about too much. "I didn't mean to break them." 

"They were a few glasses, Ignis." Cor inspected the palms of Ignis's hands. "They're replaceable. You, on the other hand, are not." 

"That's not what they thought at the Citadel," Ignis muttered. 

It's so quiet Cor almost misses it. "What did you just say?" 

Ignis shook his head. "Nothing I-" 

"Who said you were replaceable, Ignis?" Cor asked, a little more forcefully than he would have liked. 

Ignis's bottom lip trembled. 

And it was like a dam had broken. 

He hunched forward, a puppet with its strings cut, tears flowed out of his eyes. Ignis brought his hands up to his face, muffling his sobs. 

"I'm sorry,  _ I'm sorry _ ! I wasn't good enough to protect Noct, and the Council knows it-that's-that's why they made King Regis send me away!" Ignis heaved out between sobs. "I can't fulfil my duties anymore- I can't read or write or fight and I can't even get a glass of water-I'm  _ useless _ ." 

"Ignis, Iggy listen to me-" Cor cupped his hands around Ignis's face. "- You are not useless, you hear me? You're a kid, who's had far too much pressure put on you by some stubborn assholes. You might not be able to read, or write, or fight right now, but you'll learn. We can do it together, okay?" He brushed aside Ignis's tears with his thumbs. 

Cor sat up beside Ignis and slouched, allowing Ignis to press himself into Cor's side, silently weeping into his nightshirt. 

A blanket was dropped over the two of them, as Prompto joined them, leaning into Cor's free side. He hugged Prompto close, and ran his hand over the top of Ignis's head. 

~☆~ 

"Cor." Ignis said one day. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you." 

"What is it, Iggy?" 

"You've been training Prompto in basic self defence. I would like to join. I want to relearn how to fight." 

"Ignis-" 

"You did promise me," Ignis interrupted. " You said we'd learn together." 

"I was talking about reading and writing." 

"Please, Cor? I won't ask for anything else." 

"We both know that's a lie." Cor laughed. "At least until Prompto pesters you into asking me for a dog again." 

"Please," Ignis said again. "Teach me. It can't be anyone else but you, as you promised." 

"You're a punk ass kid, you know that?" 

"This coming from the same punk ass kid that signed up for the Crownsguard when he was thirteen?" 

"You think sassing me is going to make me teach you?" 

"It worked, didn't it?" 

"Brat," Cor grumbled, but there was no real bite to his words. He stood. "Alright then. Come on." 

"Now?" 

"Now." 

He called Prompto over from the other room, and led them to the gym next door. Prompto sat by the side, cheering Ignis on. 

"You got this Iggy!" He yelled. "Kick his ass!" 

"You  _ are  _ aware I can ground you right?" 

"And yet, I'm still very much un-grounded!" 

"You two are certainly full of it today." Cor rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Ignis. "Ready?" 

Ignis raised his arms, poised in a fighting stance. "Ready." 

"Attaboy Iggy. Now, come on. Show me what a Leonis is made of." 


End file.
